Bounce Man
Bounce Man, known as in Japan, is a Robot Master who appears in Mega Man 11. He was originally developed as a crash test robot, but his stretching and bouncing abilities led him to become a fitness instructor at an indoor athletic center/amusement park called Boing-Boing Park, and his colorful body and friendly appearance made him a big hit with kids and adults alike. Despite being repurposed for combat by Dr. Wily and equipped with a Speed Gear, after which he took over Boing-Boing Park, Bounce Man is still the same large, cheerful, childlike robot he always was, still viewing everything as one big game. His Special Weapon, Bounce Ball, allows Mega Man to shoot three bouncy balls, which can be tilted up or down, that bounce off of walls and enemies several times before exploding in a burst of confetti. Appearance Bounce Man is designed like a bouncy rubber ball. He is a large, round, magenta robot with two beige buttons and two turquoise tubes on his chest. He has two stubby legs with large ball-shaped feet. His arms are long and rubbery, and his hands are also large balls with fingers. He has an antenna on his head, which has a small white ball at the end of it. Bounce Man's arms are retractable, and his limbs and head can be separated from his body, though this usually only happens when he's hit with a very powerful attack. Strategy Bounce Man spends most of the battle bouncing around the room in a diagonal pattern. He'll sometimes stop moving to throw a punch at Mega Man with one of his stretchy arms. Later in the fight, he'll use that to get closer to Mega Man by grabbing the ground at a spot near Mega Man and then pulling himself to that spot. Sometimes he'll also try to squash Mega Man by slamming himself on the ground. These attacks are fairly easy to avoid as long as you keep moving, but it may be somewhat difficult to land a good hit on Bounce Man since he's almost always moving. It should also be noted that he also reacts to certain attacks in ways that may make the battle more difficult. A charge shot will simply knock Bounce Man back and make him bounce faster for a while, but if he's hit with a Power Gear-induced charge shot or Pile Driver, his body will break apart; his head, hands, and feet will detach from the main body and bounce around on their own for a little while, before Bounce Man eventually reassembles himself. When he's low on health, Bounce Man will activate his Speed Gear and bounce around the room at a much higher velocity. Upon defeating him, Mega Man obtains Bounce Ball. On Superhero difficulty, Bounce Man is faster by default, and his punches are faster as well. Data ''Mega Man 11'' Gallery Bounce Man was developed as a crash test robot, but his incredible stretching and bouncing abilities led him to become an instructor at the indoor athletics facility "Boing-Boing Park." Innocent and optimistic, he can't help bouncing around in joy no matter the situation. He tends to accidentally bounce into people and send them flying, making himself a bit of a nuisance. His fitness lessons at Boing-Boing Park are a new style of exercise that he calls "Hopxercise" - it's like boxing, but on trampolines. It's surprisingly popular with middle-aged women. His funny looks and big round body are a hit with kids, making Bounce Man a household name. Manufacturer: Joint R&D (Rebound Rubber & Momo's Robot Farm) Stage Enemies *'Sub-bosses: 'Frog Balloon & Pump Master K *Anti-Eddie *Boyorn *Bunby Balloon *Cannopeller II *Gabyoall *Lyric *Tatepakkan *Tosanaizer V *Wall Blaster In-Game Quotes Pre-Battle Taunts: *"Oh boy, a new playmate!" *"Wanna bounce with me?" *"Bo-Bo-Bounce Man!" *"Bounce time!" *"I bet you can't bounce like this!" *"Let's get hopping!" Attack Shouts: *"Punch!" *"Hyuh!" *"Hyah!" *"Wahoo!" *"Ba-boing!" *"Splat!" *"Jump!" *"Too slow!" *"Wee!" Cries: *"Wh-wh-whaa?" *"Aah!" *"Ouchies!" Taunts (When he reassembles himself): *"Shoop!" *"Bounce Man's back!" Taunts (When a hit makes him bounce faster): *"Wahaha!" *"Again, AGAIN!" *"WAHOOOO!" *"Boing!" Activating Speed Gear: *"Woo! Speed Gear!" *"Super bounce!" *"See you in the spring!" Death Cries: *"Aww...playtime's over!" *"Catch you on the rebound!" *"Ooooh!" Gallery MM11 Bounce Man concept.png|Concept art MM11 Bounce Man concept B.png|Concept art R11 Bosses.png|Bounce Man's silhouette in the Rockman 11 manga MM11 DWN088 Bounce Man.jpg MM11 Bounce Man Design Concept.jpg MM11 Advice 07.jpg|Advice from Light Labs #7 Trivia *The way Bounce Man bounces around his room is similar to Armored Armadillo's Rolling Shield attack. *Bounce Man's eyes are very similar in appearance to the eyes of Turbo Man, Astro Man, and Galaxy Man, as all four of them have digital displays for eyes. **Out of these four, Bounce Man is the second one in this group to not be space-themed; the first is Turbo Man. *Bounce Man's stage plays a similar role to Spring Man's stage of serving as a bounce-themed stage, but with the use of rubber balls instead of springs. **It's also similar to Clown Man's stage in that both stages are amusement parks, though Clown Man's is outdoors while Bounce Man's is indoors. *Bounce Man is the second Robot Master to be designed after a ball, the first being Strike Man. Coincidentally, both robots have a weapon involving balls bouncing off of walls that works super effectively against the electricity-themed robot master of their respective games. *Bounce Man is the second Robot Master in Mega Man 11 with a different name in the Japanese and English versions, the first being Impact Man. *Bounce Man's weakness to Pile Driver is a reference to rubber balls being popped by sharp objects. *Bounce Man's body shape has a passing resemblance to Boss Borot of Mazinger Z, especially as it was seen in the Mazinkaiser OVA series. *Due to his breaking apart when hit with Pile Driver, Bounce Man is one of very few Mega Man bosses whose battle actually becomes harder when hit with their weakness. **Coincidentally, Bounce Man breaking apart from Pile Driver is similar to how pieces of Double's body break off and attack X when Double Cyclone is used on him. de:Bounce Man es:Bounce Man Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 11 bosses Category:Wily Numbers Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart Category:Bouncy design